Doutaini
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part eleven of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. When Nick has a spat with his parents, he stays with Momoko for a while...


Author's Note: All right! Here's the eleventh edition! (Note to self: Find more introductions that AREN'T corny.) Nick has a spat with his parents, and goes to stay with Momoko for a while. This visit has them exploring the meaning of their relationship while wondering why Nick's parents have been so uppity lately...

_"Doutaini" – "Together"_

_Who do they think they are, not letting me go to the MAHO-dou? They've let me every other time!!_

You're probably wondering why I don't sound too happy right now, right? Okay, here's the Reader's Digest version: my stepmother is coming over soon, and she and I have never really gotten along that well. Why that is, I can't say right now. Anyways, I was SUPPOSED to meet the others at the MAHO-dou today, but _okaa-sama_, in all her wisdom, said I couldn't go! I swear, sometimes, it's as if my own mother doesn't understand me at all...

I had just left the house, needing to get away. What I needed right now was someone to talk to. And I knew just who to go to...

As soon as I found the house I was looking for, I knocked twice on the door. I waited a few seconds until I could see the doorknob turning. As soon as it opened, my girlfriend Momoko was standing there.

"Oh, hey, Nick! Come on in!" Momoko exclaimed, clearing a pathway for me. "You just had a falling out with your parents, right?"

This surprised me. "How'd you know about that?"

"Your parents called. They told me to take good care of you," Momoko explained. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Sometimes, I think my parents knew you and I were in love before we did..."

"Yeah, being with parents can be tough sometimes. My stepfather and I never really got along, either..." Momoko stated. "Though we did our best to control ourselves during the family gatherings..."

I had to smile. "I think I remember that. You were so tense that next day in school..."

Momoko had to fight down a laugh.

"Other than that, I've got it lucky when it comes to strange relatives..." Momoko stated.

That was Momoko's way of talking about more... "oddball" family members that we don't see too often.

"Something on your mind, Nick?" Momoko asked me when she noticed I was lost in thought.

"Well, Momoko... it's just that these spats are happening more and more often lately... Like a few weeks ago, when you went to visit Mary in Kyoto, mom misplaced one of her rings and she blamed _me _for it!"

"Yeah. You told me that your dad had been getting into a lot of trouble... I guess it would be enough to make anyone snap..." Momoko explained.

"I just needed a break from it, is all," I stated before Momoko took my hands into her own.

"Then you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Okay, Nick?"

"_Arigatou_, Momoko."

We walked up to Momoko's room, where she picked up a microphone with the intent of _something_. What it was, I really didn't know.

"I was going to sing this song at the next talent show, and I really wanted to know what you think of it," Momoko asked before turning on her radio.

"_Nandomo ne sure chigai kenka mo shite  
__Soredemo doushite mo nankana orishichau  
__Kotoba yori tsuujiau tomodachitte  
__Kokoro no tobira wo akeru kagi mitai_

_Nee, oboeteiru?  
__Hajime teissho ni aetahi no yuudachi  
__Zubumere demo okashikute hashagi atta_

_Mahou ha HONTO ni aru egao no soba ni aru  
Sekai ga kiru ga no ha hitori janai seine  
HAATO yo motto chizuke  
Sonna negai komete iitai... ARIGATO..."_

I couldn't help but clap at the end. I remembered Momoko singing that same song to me a few years ago. I decided to join in on the next verse.

"_We've fallen out with each other  
__So many times  
__But we've made them up for same times  
__We know it's always like that  
__Now we need no word, because we are friends  
__It's like a key word to open the door  
__of hearts and open up our minds_

_My dear...  
__Do you remember that...  
__we cavorted even we got wet through  
__on the rainy day?  
__We laughed out and splashed over  
__It's unforgettable_

_I really believe in Magic, we can find it  
__next to your smile  
__You don't have to feel all alone  
_'_cause your world is infinity  
I really want you to be close to me  
To you, I'm gonna give this word  
With my big love... ARIGATO" _

I could tell that Momoko was getting into it as well. We both sang the final verse with all of our hearts.

"_Mahou ha HONTO ni aru itsudemo soba ni aru  
__Yuuki ga umareru no ha minna ga irukara ne  
__HAATO ni HAPPII yo todoke  
__Sonna negai komete iitai... ARIGATO"_

"Ah, that was fun," I couldn't help but say once the song ended. "I really think you're going to sweep the competition tomorrow night."

"Aw... thanks, Nick," Momoko replied, leaning in to kiss me. It lasted a few seconds before I noticed a black mini-van that drove by.

"That would be my stepmother," I stated. "Mom and dad are probably going to expect me to come back..."

Suddenly, Momoko had an idea. "Why don't I come with you? I'm sure the two of us will be able to keep things together!"

"Good idea, Momoko!"

Back at my house, when I opened the door, there was my stepmother, and she actually looked happy to see me and my girlfriend.

"And who is this charming young lady?" she asked.

"_Keibo-sama,_ this is Momoko. My girlfriend."


End file.
